


Stripped

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP in which Harry is very sleepy and Tom missed him too much to care about that small fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> Although I have zero sexual experience, I truly do adore the idea of sleepy sex. It just screams trust, respect, willingness to please one another. I've only recently been introduced to somnophilia by the Klaine fandom (which, if I may admit, is quite the kinky fandom alright) and I wanted to try my hand at it too with Tom and Harry. Naturally, the gif down below was what pushed me to finally get off my ass and write it.

  **A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

 

**Stripped**

** **

It was heat that enveloped Harry in this very moment, and it was making his head spin.  
  
There were no real words to explain sex anymore, when everything's been said and done already. Harry didn't have enough fingers to count how many times they've done this, how many times Tom had taken him in this exact way, and he couldn't tell what should make this time any more special than all the other times. There were no real, hidden emotions behind the way Tom was thrusting slowly into him, there was no thought crossing Harry's mind right now.  
  
It was just them. Raw, stripped to everything they were. Naked and enjoying each other almost animalistically so.  
  
A low whine spilled from Harry's lips when Tom bit him, his spine arching and his ass involuntarily canting upwards. He was tired, so so sleepy, but every rock of Tom's hips sparked pleasure through his body, Tom's cock ruthlessly stimulating his prostate in perhaps the best way possible. The sharp pain made Harry open his eyes again while his body just kept moving along his lover's as if saying  _I'm here, please me, enjoy me._  
  
It's been a long day. A long, fucking shitty day followed by an even shittier night in which Tom'd been working overtime again at the Ministry and Harry'd been forced to eat dinner by himself. All Harry could remember right now was Tom waking him up, undressing him. Harry'd been only half awake when Tom had slid inside of him.  
  
'Don't fall asleep,' Tom warned him but there was little to no sting behind his words. His hands slipped from Harry's thighs back to his hips and Harry moaned sleepily. His muscles were still sore from Quidditch practise and everything was a hazy mess. He was barely aware of anything but the fact that Tom felt good, and the sheets were soft. His lids were growing heavy again.  
  
'I won't,' Harry slurred. Tom wasn't pounding into him, he wasn't wrecking Harry the way he usually did when they were having a quickie before work or sometimes even during work. He wasn't even talking dirty to him. He was just... There, a heavy weight on top of Harry, inside of him. It was everything Harry needed. 'Is good.'  
  
Don't get him wrong - Harry loved a rough fucking every now and then. He loved it when Tom gripped him so hard he'd bruise, because Harry could take it, he was strong enough. He loved it when Tom finally managed to force Harry into submission.  
  
It was just that after days like this, a little bit of tenderness could go a long way.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, just for a bit. He was just so tired and content. So safe. He tried grinding back up on Tom's cock to show him he wasn't asleep, not yet, but even that proved to be a tall order and he soon gave up on that. Tom chuckled a bit and kissed him between the shoulderblades, biting down again.  
  
'Tom,' Harry whined, 'you asshole, 'm awake. Don't have t' bite me.'  
  
Tom's hands started petting at his asscheeks and Harry was waiting to be spanked into full awareness, but Tom didn't do so. He just kept driving in and out of Harry like there was not a care in the world.  
  
It was brilliant.  
  
'I can feel it when you're drifting off, you know,' Tom drawled almost conversationally as though he wasn't fucking into Harry, 'you just relax around my cock, like your body's just surrendering.'  
  
'Mmm. That's nice,' Harry slurred. His mind was fuzzy, every movement and noise blending in with one another, and he felt high. His head was both heavy and airy at the same time. Tom draped himself over Harry and reached beneath him, gently gripping his cock and stroking him. All Harry managed was a weak mew. He wouldn't need much, he was already so close. Harry's slack fingers found Tom's wrist and he held it. He liked Tom's skin. It was always so warm. 'Feels so good, Tom.'  
  
'So you've been telling me,' Tom chuckled. His free hand started petting at Harry's tummy where he could feel the beginnings of his orgasm build up, coiling tightly there. Harry loved this, he really did. He loved being wanted and owned. He let Tom arrange his body into the position Tom desired and shivered when Tom pressed his back into the sheets, face to face now. Harry's mouth was completely slack for Tom when he leaned down and kissed him. Harry didn't have it in him to fight him or even play with him, not when he was this exhausted, not when he was this drained.  
  
Tom slid back inside of him again and they both released an appreciative moan, Tom's movements a little more desperate now. Harry felt nothing short of strung out and slutty with the way his body was just instinctively taking it even if it was barely conscious, legs spreading further in a silent plea for  _more more more._ He didn't hold any control over himself anymore and he was just fine with it.   
  
Delicious darkness swallowed Harry up and he didn't know what happened, didn't know how he could possibly fall asleep during  _sex_ but he must've, because suddenly his own orgasm was waking him up, and then there was the sharp sting of Tom's teeth in his shoulder and the hot feeling of come spurting into his ass. Harry weakly gripped Tom's hip when he tried to pull out, not ready for the open state his hole was in whenever they had sex just yet.  
  
His heart was pounding in his chest and his mind was a mess from an orgasm he didn't even remember working himself into. He felt disorientated for a moment, confused as to how he got into this position before he grasped memories of kissing, clever fingers working him open. Memories of Tom.   
  
'Welcome back,' Tom drawled breathlessly in a cocky tone, kissing Harry's temple. He sunk down into the sheets and pressed his face into Harry's neck with a soft contented sigh.  
  
'Can't believe you just kept going,' Harry mumbled though he had to admit to himself that it was actually kind of hot. Tom chuckled and kissed Harry's neck.  
  
'Can't believe you just fell asleep. That, my dearest, was very rude.'  
  
'And you fucking me into unconsciousness wasn't,' Harry snorted. He pressed his face into Tom's hair and yawned, loving the smell and feel of him. He was so heavy, so warm. Who needed blankets when you could cuddle with Tom Riddle instead?  
  
Tom just hummed and traced vague patterns on Harry's skin. It was too dark to properly see anything and Harry vaguely wondered what time it was, but he was too tired to go check. He didn't really feel like asking Tom either because that would mean Tom would have to move away from him. As Harry could feel himself nod off again, Tom's voice made him a bit more aware again.  
  
'Has anyone ever told you how lovely you are?' Harry couldn't blink his eyes open anymore even if he wanted to. He did manage a weak little smile though.  
  
'M' husban' may have mention it, once 'r twice,' he slurred. 'Not too often tho'. 'E's not much of a sap.'  
  
Tom chuckled but Harry could barely hear it anymore. He was just so sleepy... Harry could vaguely feel something press against his lips but before he could pucker up and kiss it (Tom's lips?) back it was gone again, as was Tom's weight on top of him. He didn't have it in him to protest. He just allowed himself to be manhandled until he was tucked underneath Tom's arm, his head on Tom's chest, their legs a tangled mess and Tom's lips in his hair.  
  
'Good night, Harry.'  
  
Harry just managed a soft hum. He was out cold before Tom could've finished that sentence. 


End file.
